Hard to believe
by Chousi
Summary: Alexis est rentrée à l'université depuis quelques mois. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que deux étudiants s'introduisent sur le campus avec des armes...
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai toujours été fascinée par les massacres dans les écoles. Entendez moi bien, cela m'horrifie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la folie de ces jeunes tueurs. Peut-être est ce pour ça que j'imagine beaucoup de choses par rapport à ce genre de situation… _

_Il y a quelques mois un tueur a ouvert le feu dans ma ville, alors forcément, ca touche plus et ca inspire… _

_Alors voilà, petite pensée pour tous ceux qui sont tombés sous les balles d'un fou furieux. _

_Cette fiction se déroule après le 4x23. Il y aura un peu de Caskett sur le coté. Alexis est à l'université d'Harvard (j'ai longtemps hésité car Alexis avait mentionné Oxford, mais j'imagine que le papa poule qu'est Castle a réussi à la garder aux USA). _

Campus universitaire d'Harvard – Cambridge – Massachussetts 

Alexis Castle écoutait sans grande attention son professeur de droit.

Ca faisait trois mois qu'elle se trouvait sur le campus réputé d'Harvard, et elle avait déjà quelques marques dans l'université.

Bien sur, elle se perdait encore souvent dans cet énorme rassemblement d'étudiants (de toutes nationalités), de bâtiments, d'amphithéâtres et de musées, mais elle avait en tête les principaux chemins qu'elle devait emprunter pour aller des résidences à ses salles de cours.

A côté d'elle, Marie, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, baillait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Venant de Belgique, elle avait été émerveillée par tout (ce qui était plutôt exaspérant aux yeux d'Alexis) pendant environ un mois. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait le tour, et malgré la chance qu'elle savait avoir eue pour étudier dans une si prestigieuse université, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver certains cours TRES ennuyant.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient plutôt bien et rigolaient souvent ensemble. Alexis était contente d'être tombée sur quelqu'un qui ignorait relativement le succès de son père en librairie. Ayant obtenu une bourse grâce à ses excellentes notes, Marie ne jugea pas sa colocataire lorsqu'elle lui avoua que son père avait de l'argent, ce qui rassura Alexis. Elle l'avait juste supplié qu'elle et son père pourraient l'héberger le jour où elle pourra enfin visiter New-York. C'est-à-dire lors des vacances prochaines de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas.

La jeune New-Yorkaise se réjouissait de ces vacances. Son père et sa grand-mère lui manquaient, chose qui était à prévoir.

Alexis regarda sa montre. Encore 20 minutes. Les bâillements de Marie étaient communicatifs et elle fut heureuse que ce soit un amphi suffisamment grand pour lui permettre de ne pas être gênée par ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants. La plupart luttaient pour garder les yeux ouverts. Devant elles il y avait même un garçon qui était affalé sur le banc et Alexis était sur qu'il dormait.

Pourtant, le cours en lui-même aurait pu être passionnant. Ils étaient juste tombés sur un mauvais prof. Pas méchant mais avec l'habitude de réciter son cours d'un ton monocorde.

Fatiguée par le sur chauffage de la pièce par ce temps glacial, par son rhum accompagné de petits maux de tête et son excitation à être si proche d'un retour au bercail, elle ferma doucement les yeux, abandonnant sa prise de note.

Mais un cri dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Perplexe, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui haussa les épaules. Un deuxième cri interrompu le long monologue du prof, rapidement suivit par plusieurs détonations.

Avant que quiconque ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit en grand et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années hurla

-TOUT LE MONDE SOUS LES BANCS !

Dans un grand vacarme, les étudiants s'exécutèrent sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Alexis se retrouva donc comme ses 500 condisciples à genoux par terre, son cœur battant à la chamade.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, un gars avec qui Marie et elle s'étaient liées d'amitié et qui était à la gauche de son amie.

-J'sais pas…répliqua Marie, effrayée.

Plusieurs détonations se firent de nouveau entendre, se rapprochant de l'amphi où les trois amis se trouvaient.

-Une fusillade à Harvard… ? questionna Alexis, dans un murmure.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Alexis entendit clairement dans le silence brusquement survenu un grand éclat de rire.

-Hey Josh ! Ils se cachent ici ! Bonjour cher professeur distingué de cette prestigieuse Université…

Un coup de feu bruyant retentit et Alexis se saisit de la main de Marie, terrifiée. Tremblantes, les deux jeunes filles entendirent les deux tireurs user leurs cartouches sur les premiers rangs.

Harry murmura quelque chose à Marie qu'Alexis ne comprit pas. Son amie se tourna vers elle et lui murmura rapidement.

-Harry dit qu'il faut qu'on sorte par la fenêtre…

-Quoi ?

Alexis releva légèrement la tête et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ils étaient à 3 places d'une petite fenêtre. L'examinant brièvement, elle se retourna vers ses amis.

-Elle ne s'ouvre pas !

Tremblant plus que jamais tandis que de nouveaux coups de feu retentissaient, Marie informa dare-dare Harry de la situation.

Alexis se rapprocha au plus près de son amie, qui l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir à ses côtés et pensa à son père et sa grand-mère. A Kate aussi qui, aux dires de sa grand-mère, s'était enfin mise avec son père. Alexis espérait que ces rumeurs étaient fondées. Son père allait avoir besoin d'elle si jamais…

Pour finir, elle aurait peut-être du aller à Oxford…

New-York

-Focus Castle !

-Je disais juste que…

-Qu'il était probablement un espion au service de sa majesté… ?

Castle fit une petite moue.

Rieuse, Kate lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer dans un magasin de sport tenu par le principal suspect du double meurtre qu'ils avaient sur les bras.

La sonnerie du portable de Rick s'enclencha, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa partenaire. Aller interroger son suspect avec un coéquipier qui avait le générique d'Happy Days comme sonnerie, ca ne faisait pas vraiment pro…

S'excusant avec un petit sourire, Castle s'éloigna de quelques pas et prit l'appel provenant de sa mère.

-Allo mère ?

-Richard ! Richard tu as vu les infos ?

La voix de sa mère était paniquée, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle.

-Euh non, on est en train de résoudre un double meurtre là, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de…

-Richard, il y a une fusillade en ce moment à Harvard !

L'information n'atteignit pas immédiatement son cerveau.

-Richard ? Richard ? Tu m'écoutes ? Alexis est là bas !

-Attend ! ordonna t'il.

Il se précipita vers Kate et le gérant.

-Vous avez la télé ?

-Castle !... s'indigna Beckett.

-VOUS AVEZ LA TELE ? répéta t'il en haussant le ton.

Perplexe, l'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

Kate prit le bras de Castle en murmurant

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Rick ?

Mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et fixa l'écran de la petite télé que le gérant venait d'allumer.

Une vue aérienne du campus montrait les barrières de sécurité, les nombreuses forces spéciales déployées et des élèves courir au plus vite vers eux, les mains en l'air.

-Maman…murmura Castle. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha sur le « j'ai déjà essayé… » de sa mère et entreprit de composer le numéro de sa fille, le cœur battant.

Ne pouvant décoller ses yeux des images, Castle attendit. Mais aucune sonnerie ne lui parvient, le réseau devait déjà être saturé par des proches inquiets.

-Excusez nous Monsieur, nous reviendrons… ! lança rapidement Kate en prenant Rick par le bras, l'entrainant au dehors.

-Je suis désolé Kate, il faut que j'aille là bas.

Beckett hocha la tête.

-Je t'accompagne.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Mais j'ai une question…Qui est l'anonymous/guest qui m'a reconnue ? x) Ou bien c'est un devin qui a deviné mon prénom… _

_Je m'excuse pour l'erreur d'université. Columbia m'aurait facilité la tâche en plus… _

* * *

Angoissée, Beckett était sur le siège passager de la porche rouge de son amant.

Malgré la conduite rapide de Castle (et les nombreuses infractions qu'il commettait) elle n'avait pas peur.

Seule son angoisse profonde pour Alexis faisait surface. Elle n'avait pas osé demander pour conduire. Malgré son état d'énervement et de panique extrême, Rick aurait certainement refusé qu'elle conduise son bolide. Il voulait parcourir les 303 km le séparant de sa fille au pus vite.

Même si Kate aurait roulé à la même allure que l'écrivain, ça aurait été trop lent aux yeux du père angoissé.

Ils réussirent à faire le trajet en seulement 2 heures.

Régulièrement, Martha appelait Kate et lui donnait les dernières informations qu'elle avait. De nombreux étudiants après plus de 3 heures de pure terreur étaient toujours pris au piège dans l'université, bien que la plupart ait réussi à s'enfuir.

Les rumeurs disaient qu'il y avait trois tueurs sur le campus, dont un grièvement blessé. Les autorités restaient abasourdies par le nombre d'armes et de munitions qu'ils avaient réussi à introduire dans l'enceinte de l'université.

« Des armes de guerre » affirmait le chef des opérations policières.

Entre ces différents coups de fil, Kate poursuivait les tentatives de joindre Alexis sur son portable. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès que Castle.

Ils ne purent arriver à la destination finale indiquée par le GPS car un cordon de policiers empêchait l'accès aux curieux.

Kate remarqua plusieurs visages en pleurs, accrochés au téléphone.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Castle, concentré à parquer rapidement sa voiture.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant ce long trajet. Il se contentait de brefs regards vers elle lorsqu'elle raccrochait et elle comprenait qu'elle devait lui dire au plus vite ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Une fois la porche parquée sur la bordure d'un trottoir, Castle se précipita hors de la voiture, suivit de près par Beckett, sans prendre la peine de verrouiller son bolide.

Ils se jetèrent sur deux gradés qui les stoppèrent net.

-Je suis désolé, ceci est un périmètre de sécurité, vous ne pouvez pas allez plus loin.

-Ma fille est étudiante dans cette putain d'université ! s'écria Castle.

-Monsieur, je comprends, mais c'est trop dangereux.

-Je suis flic ! lança Kate

-Et clairement trop impliquée pour venir nous donner un coup de main. Je suis désolé, mais… il va falloir attendre.

-Je vais donc attendre sagement qu'un fou furieux tue ma fille ?

Rick prit sa tête entre les mains et recula, tremblant. Il se laissa tomber sur une bordure proche et se cacha le visage.

Pendant ce temps, Kate demanda un peu plus de renseignements auprès de ses collègues.

Le flic lui expliqua en confidence qu'une opération avait été lancée i minutes.

Le remerciant d'un regard, Kate se dirigea vers l'écrivain et s'assis à ses côtés. Lui prenant doucement sa main, crispée sur sa joue, elle aperçu ses larmes et n'en mena pas large.

Elle lui murmura les dernières infos et ajouta

-Tout sera bientôt fini…Et puis tu connais ta fille…Elle est intelligente, elle s'est surement cachée…

Quelques heures plus tôt

Dans l'amphithéâtre où se trouvaient Alexis, les coups de feu se rapprochaient d'elle et ses amis.

-File moi une recharge !

Quelque chose vola d'un bout à l'autre de l'amphi, et Alexis entendis le bruit d'un rechargement de munitions.

La jeune fille aperçu des pieds.

Il portait des baskets.

Un coup de feu assourdissant et Marie gémit tandis qu'Harry s'affaissait.

Les baskets étaient blanches, parsemées de tâches rouges. Du sang.

Deuxième détonation, encore plus bruyante, et le liquide rougeâtre inonda ses genoux et ses mains.

Alexis cacha sa tête sous les jambes de son amie, le nez en plein dans cette mare rouge.

Elle ne respirait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus, si ce n'est aux lacets verts flashs sur ses baskets blanches. Vert flash… Des lacets d'un enfant.

Elle ne pouvait y croire mais les pas s'éloignaient. Oui ! Les baskets blanches ne montèrent pas plus haut, au grand soulagement des rangées de derrière. Elles redescendaient même, dévalant les marches légèrement.

-Ca va Josh ? s'écria une voix.

-On ne peut mieux ! Les flics arrivent !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Le silence se fit.

Personne n'osait bouger.

Alexis respira doucement, son corps se mettant à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Attendant encore une minute de calme, elle se décida à relever prudemment la tête.

C'était un carnage. Quelques corps remuaient faiblement plus bas, mais la plupart restaient immobiles, dans des positions grotesques.

Il y avait du sang partout. Mais plus les deux qui avaient tirés.

Toujours tremblante, Alexis s'approcha de Marie. Elle ne savait pas où son amie avait été blessée, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine ? Elle ne pu que constater que son pull avait viré au rouge pourpre.

-Marie ? Marie tu m'entends ?

La jeune belge ne répondit pas mais Alexis entendait sa respiration difficile. Elle était vivante.

Se déplaçant en canard, elle se dirigea vers Harry. Face contre terre, le jeune homme lui, ne respirait plus.

Alexis s'adossa au banc, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie d'Harry. Il ne l'avait pas loupé. Une balle en pleine tête. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Derrière elle, un jeune asiatique descendait prudemment vers eux.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t'il dans un murmure

-Je n'ai rien mais…

Alexis se mordit la lèvre, la boule de peur logée dans son ventre se déplaçant vers sa gorge.

-Ne pleurs pas ! lui ordonna le garçon. Il faut qu'on parte, après on réfléchira.

-Mon amie est blessée…

-D'accord. On va sortir d'ici. Je vais descendre voir les autres…si il y a des…

Il déglutit et continua sa descente, s'arrêtant quelques minutes dans chaque rangée. Un deuxième garçon arriva d'au dessus pour l'aider et bientôt un troisième garçon suivit.

Après la vérification rapide, l'asiatique regarda rapidement si le couloir était libre. Il leva les pouces en l'air et une vingtaine d'étudiants commencèrent à descendre les marches.

Alexis arrêta David, un gars qu'elle connaissait de vue, et ce dernier l'aida à soulever Marie.

La petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers l'estrade. Plusieurs étudiants aidaient un ou l'autre blessé à marcher. Deux filles portaient carrément à bout de bras une amie aux longs cheveux roux. Arrivés à la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-On y va tous en même temps ou par petits groupes ? questionna David.

-J'sais pas…murmura l'asiatique.

-En même temps…murmura Marie.

Alexis lui fit un petit sourire.

-Marie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là…

-Tu saignes Alex…

La jeune Castle s'essuya d'un revers de manche son visage.

-C'est ton sang.

Mais la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles ne dura pas plus longtemps, l'asiatique venait d'ouvrir la marche et tous se mirent à courir ou clopiner vers la sortie la plus proche.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate et Richard étaient assis dans une des tentes de secours montées en catastrophe. Une vielle infirmière les avait emmené là, ayant compris leur désarroi.

Les blessés défilaient, et à chaque nouvel arrivant, Castle se levait précipitamment pour vérifier que la personne allongée sur la civière n'était pas sa fille. Et à chaque fois, son cœur avait des ratés.

Kate avait apperçu des cheveux roux là haut loin, ils avaient couru jusqu'à la jeune fille inconsciente, mais vivante. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas Alexis.

Alexis avait manqué à Richard le long de ces trois mois. Ne plus la serrer dans ses bras le matin, ne plus la voir lui faire ce petit sourire au coin qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui lorsqu'il faisait l'enfant, ne plus la conseiller, et tout simplement ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision avait été éprouvant. Sans Kate, il aurait très certainement fait une dépression.

Mais en ce moment, le manque était physique, brulant. Il avait clairement besoin de voir sa fille devant lui, de sentir ses cheveux roux dans leur étreinte, de sentir sa pichenette sur sa joue en le voyant si paniqué. Il avait plus que besoin de la voir et d'entendre ses battements de coeur.

Dans cette désinformation totale, il manquait d'air.

C'était son bébé, son enfant qu'il avait vu grandir, c'était son équilibre, sa bulle de bonheur.

L'urgence de sentir Alexis dans ses bras devenait de plus en plus oppressante.

Kate était à ses côtés, sa main sur la sienne et même s'il devenait de plus en plus irrité au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse montait en voyant le temps défilé, il appréciait ce geste.

Il n'était pas seul dans ce cauchemar et quand tout sera fini, il la remerciera comme il se le devait.

L'assaut avait été donné il y a 40 minutes. C'est-à-dire vers midi. Ca commençait à faire long.

Comme si Beckett lisait dans ses pensées, elle murmura à son oreille.

-L'aile du bâtiment est énorme Castle. C'est normal, ça prend du temps, même s'ils ont eut les tireurs, on est jamais sur qu'un autre ne se cache pas quelque part…

-Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue… ? Demanda t'il d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

Kate lui serra la main et répondit

-Elle doit se cacher quelque part avec des amis et ils attendent d'être certains d'être hors de danger pour sortir…

Quelques heures plus tôt

La troupe d'étudiants commença à courir le long du couloir.

Ils faisaient du bruit malgré qu'ils ne disaient pas un mot. Alexis se demanda s'ils avaient eu raison de suivre l'avis de Marie. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils avaient attendu chacun à leur tour, peut-être qu'un d'eux n'auraient pas eu de chance… A plusieurs, on se sentait plus forts. Et Alexis se dégouta en pensant qu'à plusieurs, il y avait aussi statiquement plus de chances de sortir vivant d'un tir dans la petite troupe.

Peut-être était-ce une pensée dégueulasse mais, sans le vouloir, la jeune fille essayait d'orienter leur trajectoire pour qu'elle et David, trainant une Marie qui avait du mal à suivre, se trouvent entourés d'autres étudiants courant.

Ils dévalèrent rapidement un grand escalier, derrière eux quelqu'un trébucha mais Alexis empêcha David de se retourner, plus terrifiée que jamais.

Car derrière eux avaient retentis de nouvelles détonations. Détonations qui semblaient les suivre.

Toujours au pas de course, le groupe arriva dans une nouvelle série de couloirs et Alexis fut contente de ne pas mener car elle aurait été incapable de dire par où était la sortie la plus proche.

Dans le croisement de deux d'entre eux, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et reconnu le chemin menant à la cafétéria.

Mais elle vit aussi une silhouette tenant quelque chose pointé vers eux dans ses mains. Face à elle avec cet angle oblique.

Elle voulu accéléré en entendant un énième coup de feu mais n'en eu jamais le temps. En plein dans le champ de vision de ce garçon qui avait un jour décidé de se lever pour tuer des gens, elle reçu une balle en pleine poitrine et s'écroula au milieu des cris de terreur.

12h30

Le soldat d'élite Anthony s'apprêtait à prendre sa retraite le mois prochain. Il avait tout juste 50 ans et c'est vrai que les jeunes recrues couraient plus vite que lui.

Il comptait finir sa carrière pépère dans l'entrainement des commandos et offrir à sa femme la villa qu'elle rêvait d'avoir au bord de la mer.

C'était un bon soldat d'élite, il avait déjà servit en Afghanistan ou d'en d'autres missions tels que les assauts après les prises d'otage. C'était un des meilleurs dont les supérieurs allaient regretter le départ.

En pénétrant dans l'enceinte du département où le massacre se déroulait, il aurait pu perdre ses réflexes mais on les avait briefés avant. Ca n'allait pas être joli.

Pas un couloir sans un corps sans vie. Et dans 80 pourcents des cas, le cadavre avait moins de 25 ans.

Son cœur battait à la chamade malgré son expérience. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne ressentait que de la haine pour ceux qui avaient commis ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas pro, mais après le 7ème corps constaté mort après vérification, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : loger une balle dans la tête des responsables.

S'attardant sur ce corps là, il l'observa longuement, gravant son visage dans sa mémoire. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. La mare de sang autour d'elle était presque sèche. Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts. Un voile fin masquait leur bleu azur. D'un geste tendre, il referma ses paupières et fit un geste pour que Mercy couvre le cadavre.

Ses cheveux roux lui faisaient penser à sa propre fille et il se promit qu'il lui dira « je t'aime » en rentrant.

En reculant de quelque pas, fixant toujours la couverture noir, il su que plus rien ne sera jamais plus pareil.

14h30

Castle n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette angoisse. Ca faisait trop longtemps, l'assaut était terminé et les forcenés s'étaient suicidés.

Alors pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas eu le bonheur de serrer sa fille dans ses bras ?

Ca faisait trop longtemps et ce n'était pas normal.

Avec Kate, ils avaient cherché parmi les blessés, passant 10,20 30 fois devant les mêmes personnes.

Richard avait du laisser ses coordonnées après avoir écrit le nom de sa fille parmi une longue liste d'étudiants dont on avait plus aucune nouvelle et il gardait son portable en main depuis lors.

Ils avaient vu passer des civières recouverts d'une bâche noire. Après en avoir compté 37 il s'arrêta.

Kate ne lui lâchait pas la main, le soutenant parfois carrément.

Les jambes de l'écrivain étaient molles mais il aurait pu courir 10 km pour voir sa fille saine et sauve.

Lorsque la sonnerie de Happy Days retentit, Castle était au bord de l'effondrement physique et moral.

-M. Castle ?

-Oui… Vous avez retrouvez ma fille ?

-Nous… un étudiant à identifier un corps comme étant celui de votre fille.

Le cœur de Rick s'arrêta.

-Je…je dois venir … ?

-Oui monsieur, répliqua avec douceur son interlocuteur.

Quelque chose s'effondra en lui. Une digue lâcha répandant en lui un vide, une chute libre de son cœur dans son estomac. Il ne savait que faire de ces mains agitées de terribles tremblements.

Son interlocuteur lui indiqua un point de rendez vous où quelqu'un devait le mener là où les corps des victimes avaient été placés.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Kate avait déjà compris rien qu'à l'expression de son amant.

Ils arrivèrent comme des automates dans cette tente placée à l'écart des autres.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait vers ce médecin légiste qui l'attendait, Rick mordait sur sa joue pour ne pas tomber là.

Ce qui le faisait avancer c'était le sourire de sa fille qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Ils avaient déjà tellement vu ce genre de scène qu'il se demanda en chemin comment il allait réagir. La seconde avant qu'il soulève le drap, Rick se dit qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que ce soit une erreur.

Mais c'est le visage d'Alexis qui apparu à ses yeux.

Castle tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter, sa joue contre celle de son enfant.

* * *

___Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, j'adore Alexis !_ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre là. Mais c'était ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début.

_Un petit épilogue va suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kate Beckett se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Son cauchemar était toujours le même : elle voyait la course folle d'Alexis qui tentait de fuir les balles volant autour d'elle, elle sentait sa terreur, sa douleur lorsque un des projectiles lui transperçait la peau et puis, elle apercevait son corps sans vie sur cette civière. Comme toujours, cette dernière image réveilla la détective en sursaut.

Couverte de sueur, elle ouvrit les yeux et, une fois habituée à la pénombre, fixa le plafond de la chambre de Castle en respirant profondément, essayant de se calmer. Elle remarqua l'absence de l'écrivain mais ne s'en étonna pas, sachant où il le trouver.

Peu à peu son rythme cardiaque retrouva une allure normale.

Elle regarda l'horloge lumineuse : 3h20 du matin.

Elle s'extirpa du lit, remplie d'amour pour Richard qu'elle savait seul. Elle devait le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras.

Enfilant rapidement un jogging et un sweat shirt par-dessus son petit pyjama, elle sortit de l'appartement et marcha le long des rues de New-York.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Ca faisait un mois qu'on avait enterré la jeune fille et c'était peut-être la 4ème fois qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cimetière en pleine nuit.

Il faisait froid dans cette nuit de janvier, et elle arriva devant la grande grille complètement frigorifiée.

Connaissant le chemin et apercevant déjà la silhouette solitaire de Rick agenouillé auprès de la tombe, elle le rejoignit rapidement.

A genoux, les mains sur la pierre pour se soutenir, il fixait la photo.

Doucement Beckett s'agenouilla auprès de lui et il lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était gelé et elle se maudit d'avoir oublié de prendre une grande couverture pour les couvrir.

-Elle me manque tellement Kate…

-Je sais.

De grosses larmes glissèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait rient à dire.

Elle aimait cet homme et cet homme était brisé à jamais.

Et parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, elle se colla un peu plus à lui et murmura

-Je t'aime.

* * *

_Voilà ! Petite fiction vraiment dur à écrire par son contenu. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, ont laissé des reviews, l'ont ajouté aux favoris ou aux alertes, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !:) _

_ N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ce court épilogue avec une petite et jolie review ! :) _


End file.
